


A little blood never hurt anyone

by Clarinetlesbian (orphan_account)



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Bandaging, Fluff, Help, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, idk how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:13:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27808891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Clarinetlesbian
Summary: uH Morgan gets into a fight after school and he goes to Spencer’s house. Spencer bandages him up.
Relationships: Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	A little blood never hurt anyone

Morgan knew it was a dumb idea. Making a sarcastic comment at one of the boys while they were stuck in detention. He could see it in the boys eyes as soon as the words left his mouth. But he wasn’t a pussy so as soon as the teacher dismissed them and he saw Murphy walking towards him outside, he prepared himself. And of course he won, because like he said he’s not a pussy. Murphy got a few punches in but it was mainly Morgan doing the violence. 

After they finished Morgan became aware of the bruises on his knuckles, the cuts on his face, and the blood dripping down his nose. Okay maybe Murphy got in a few more punches then Morgan would prefer to admit. That’s why he found himself walking down the road to Reid’s house. He lived right by the school and it seemed like the safest option rather then walking home bloody and possible getting the police called on him. It hurt his knuckles slightly when he knocked the door but he couldn’t care less as he watched the door open and reveal his boyfriend. 

Reid was quick to rush him inside and give him a tissue for his nose. He left Morgan to sit on the couch as he grabbed the med kit from the bathroom before rushing down back to the living room. They didn’t speak much as he bandaged up the older. Only sounds of pain when Reid would put some liquid he didn’t know what was called onto the bruised and cuts. After they finished they just sat on the leather couch together rambling on about whatever they wanted. Reid knew not to ask because it was always some small comment that got him in way to much trouble. It was better to not know why then risk his eyes falling out from how hard he rolled them at Morgan’s lack of self control. 

Morgan ended up sleeping over because Reid’s mom was gone so why the fuck not. They changed the bandages before they passed out with Star Trek playing in the background. It was perfect, despite the fact a little blood was now stained onto Morgan’s shirts, but who cared because now people will know not to fuck with him.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this isn’t very good :)


End file.
